dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Taco Tuesday
After being caught trying to dine and dash at an Italian restaurant, Red and Blue are-a forced-a to-a deliver-a pizza to some hungry drunk bitches. Molto Bene! Synopsis Red and Blue have an Italian lunch but can't pay the bill so they have to deliver pizzas to some drunk bitches . Transcript (Red and Blue are eating pizzas, possibly Ninja Pizzas.) Blue: I just got my car washed by sorority girls. It's the best! Red: I just got my dick washed by some sorority girls, it's the breast. (Munches down his pizza and gets a perplexed look from Blue.) Blue: So I don't want you to get any of your shit all over my car . Especially your shit! (Red responds to this by farting.) Gelato Bene: Alright-o. It'll be eighty-seven dollars. Blue: Thanks for buying lunch, man... For once! Red: I thought you said you were getting lunch! Blue: What?! I didn't bring any money! Red: I NEVER HAVE MONEY!! Gelato Bene: If you-a don't-a have-a the money , you have to work in-a the kitchen. Red & Blue: What? (by Red) Huh? (by Blue) Gelato Bene: Work-a in-a the kitchen! (Time lapse. Gelato leads Red and Blue into the kitchen.) Gelato Bene: Mama. These-a two sucker-faces, they no pay for their meal-a! Mama: Then you got to make-a the pizza! Red: I'm-a too young-a to make-a the pizza! (To Blue) Sorry, it's really catchy. Gelato Bene: You gotta make fourteen pizzas for this hungry drunk-a bitches. (Time Lapse to a sorority house called LEZ, where two women are making out and one is puking.) Purple woman: Guys, I just ordered pizza, WHOOO ! Pink woman: Body shots! (All of the women cheer.) (Back to Red and Blue in the pizza kitchen) Blue: Okay, we can do this, we'll just roll out the dough. Red: Yo, what's this thing do?'' (Drags a pizza cutter across where his fingers would be )'' AAARGHHH! (Blood spurts out of his arm in a constant stream.) Blue:'' (over Red's screaming)'' Oh my God! (Screams.) You're getting it all over the pizza! Red:'' (still screaming)'' I'm making red sauce! Blue: (panicky) ''Here's some napkins. Get the napkins in there! ''(He gags.) I think I'm gonna be sick... Red: (looking faint) I think I'm gonna be dead. (Collapses.) Gelato Bene: Mamma-mia, that's a nice-a pizza! Now you got-a the two minuti to take it to those bitches. Blue: Don't we need to bake it? Gelato Bene: No, no, we never-a cook it, get out of here! (Blue walks off of the screen.) Mama: Gelato, you never made a pie that-a beautiful. Gelato Bene: I'm sorry mama! Mama: Ravioli.'' (Crushes Gelato Bete between her giant breasts.)'' (Cuts to a scene outside the diner with Red and Blue rushing into Blue's car. Red is still bleeding. ) Red: Driver! Blue: There's no way you're driving my car! (Time lapse. Red is driving pretty crazily.) '' Blue: How did this happen!!? Mr. Dingleberry: Hey, guys, ''(gets run over by Red) aghh...'' (The car comes back, and Red and Blue dismount). Blue: Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck-oh fuck-oh fuck-oh fuck! Red: GET THE BODY!! No evidence!! Get the body!! Blue: What are you doing, man? Red: I dunno, drive away, DRIVE AWAY! ''(Red and Blue re-enter the car speeding away.) Blue: Oh my god, that was close, we can't do that again! (The car jolts and Red and Blue gasp) (Time lapse) Blue: Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! (Blue grabs the body and throws it into the back of the car. The car is then shown with Blue and Red panicking, and two bodies in the back, as well as Red's blood over the driver's window). AAGGGHH! (The car hits a green person) Blue: Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! (Red is shown in the front waiting calmly.) No, no, no, noooo! (Blue is shown putting yet another body into the back of the car. He is then shown crying while Red points out his next victim. Next he hits a tan person on the sidewalk and cooly backs up right over the body. Blue cries as he loads the body in the back while Red sits in the front calmly smoking a joint.) Red: This is a huge problem! Blue: Yeah, there's like twenty dead people in my car! Red: No, I don't think we're going to get a tip! Blue: Well what are we going to do? Red: I got an idea... (Red drives the car to the edge of the cliff, then Red and Blue jump out of the car with a pizza box, letting it fall off the cliff) Blue: Oh, no!'' (The car's shadow is shown over an elementary school.) (Camera change, the shadow is now on a Baby Panda Sanctuary)'' OH, NO!! (Shadow approaches the LEZ sorority house.) Oh, that's fine. Purple woman: Well... I guess there's no pizza, like.. What are we gonna eat? Maroon woman: Let's eat each-other! Out!! Pink woman: TACO TUESDAY!! (The car crashes into LEZ, and a large explosion occurs followed by a faint cry.) Blue: You blew up my car, man! Red: Well at least we got pizza! Blue: Ugh, dude! That's made outta blood and napkins! Red: Pizza, pizza, mo-mizza, bo-na-na-fanna, bo-'CANNIBALISM.' -Episode ends- Trivia *The credits section of this episode are messed up because they forgot Pussy Magnet in it, the episodes are marked as 29, 30, 31 instead of 30, 31, and 32. And Losing Streakers is named Kung Fu Winners and finally for some reason Pleasure Cruise is in the credits even though it's four episodes behind. *This is probably due to Red driving. *Red has massive amounts of blood in order to survive such blood loss. *Blue's license plate says Han Solo, but it was written in leet speech. *Blue has very little self composure to keep himself from crying a lot. *The name Lez is short for Lesbian. *Gelato has a mother and owns a pizza restaurant. *Red's bleeding stopped quite quickly, but continues once more then finally stops. *A lot of force must have gone into the pizza cutter to be able to have cut Red deeply enough to sever his main veins and arteries, causing the blood to spurt out. *The second episode that appeared the day before it aired on YouTube. Possibly that from now on, they'll air the new episode before the daily release. *This is the first time a character shows cannibalism. *This is Gelato's second appearance of the show. The first time being shown on Pleasure Cruise. *This episode and Pussy Magnet are so far the only two episodes to feature homosexual moments. **Both episodes feature lesbians. *The reason why this episode is called "Taco Tuesday" (despite the episode not involving tacos) is because one of the women at Lez yelled out the title when all of the lesbians started "eating each other out". **"Taco" can be a slang term for a vagina. *This is the 4th time Mr. Dingleberry died first is Kitty Amazing 2nd is Zombies and Shotgun and 3rd is Chug-A-Chug-A-Brew-Brew. *Before Red drove off the cliff the music playing was from "Take My Hand" by Nick Keller. *Red gets strangly calm after more deaths. *Red may have purposely killed people that he had a grudge against. *At one point, Red thinks that he would be unable to get a tip. This is considered as a gag, due to two reasons, first being late delivery and second for blowing up the Lesbian Mansion. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use *none. Red Floating *none. Episode Ending *Just like Pussy Magnet, normal letter I's, the Dick Figures logo shakes, and the Episode Ending is dextended. The Last Line Being Cut *none. Video Category:season 4 Category:Episodes